


Hot and Passionate

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Making Up, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week Summer 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making up after a fight Regina gets suspicious that Emma might be up to something...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Written for the prompt 'Arguments' for Swan Queen week Summer 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Passionate

They were half naked and just getting really into it when Regina suddenly pulled away.

Emma leaned back against the wall in the hallway just outside their bedroom. She was wearing one sock, her panties and her bra, one strap of which was off her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Regina's eyes were narrowed in suspicion. "Did you start that fight just for this?"

"For what?"

Regina saw right through Emma’s facade of innocents. "This. The make up sex."

"Um...no?" Emma said sheepishly. She reached out to Regina. "Can we get back to the..."

Regina stepped back further. "You did! I can’t believe you did that!"

"Oh come on, you have to admit the make up sex is fantastic."

"Our sex is always fantastic, isn’t it?"

Oh shit. Emma could feel she was on very shaky ground here. "Always," she agreed and nodded.

"So what exactly is it that made you want to start an argument then?" Regina put her hands on her hips and gave her wife some dagger-eyes.

"Because...the make up sex is so hot and passionate and..."

"You're saying I'm not hot and passionate?" Regina titled her head and look she was giving Emma got even sharper.

"No! No, it's just that..." Emma's jaw dropped as the penny did. "Oh my god, you're just trying to start another argument!"

Regina held it for a moment but couldn't keep a straight face.

Emma closed the gap between them, she roughly pushed Regina against the wall, pining her wrists over her head.

"I was trying to get you hot and passionate daring," Regina grinned.

"It worked," Emma growled, pressing Regina against the wall and claiming her lips in a hard kiss.


End file.
